El artista del trapecio
by xabax
Summary: El circo que llego a la ciudad le trae recuerdos a Robin, y al parecer lo ponen muy triste. ¿Habrá alguna solución?


Fanfic

"El artista del trapecio"

Starfire estaba muy preocupada y confundida. Hacía ya varios días que las cosas habían cambiado con Robin desde el día que llego un circo a las afueras de Jump City. Cuando los demás lo vieron., estaban emocionados y tenían muchas ganas de ir, pues después de haber luchado contra los villanos durante mucho tiempo; ya era hora de que tuvieran un rato de entretenimiento. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star estaban muy emocionados, y Raven lo tomó con cierta indiferencia. Pero Robin lo veía con tristeza, e incluso con nostalgia y melancolía. Y en ese momento nadie se había preguntado porqué, pero Star vio sea expresión de dolor en el rostro de Robin, a pesar del antifaz, y eso le trajo muchas dudas. El circo le había parecido un show muy bonito, en su planeta no habían cosas como esa: acróbatas arriesgando la vida en lo que eran grandes hazañas para la gente normal (aunque cualquiera de los titanes podría hacer esos actos), el mago que impresionó a todo el público con sus trucos, y los payasos que hacían reír a chicos y grandes. Raven, por molestar, le dijo a Chico Bestia.:

-Sabes, deberías anotar cada chiste de estos payasos. Son mejores que los tuyos.

-Raven, yo soy mejor que cualquiera de esos payasos

-¿Por qué ya no necesitas maquillaje?

-¬¬ "_Normalmente es ella la que siempre se molesta cuando le digo algo" pensó_

La función continuó, y el siguiente acto era el de unos trapecistas que sin ayuda de redes de seguridad hacían los mejores trucos con el trapecio. Ese fue el punto donde Robin comenzó a mostrarse muy mal. Con la excusa de que se sentía mareado, se salió de la carpa. Nadie lo siguió, Star sólo observó cómo se iba, y se quedó muy preocupada por él. Quiso preguntarle al resto del equipo si alguien tenía alguna idea de lo que sucedía, pero ella ya sabía de antemano lo que recibiría de respuesta:-Ya sabes que él siempre es muy serio.

La situación se estaba tornando peor cuando Robin salía por las noches y volvía hasta la madrugada, y Star vigilaba cada movimiento cuando salía de la torre, pero no se atrevía a seguirlo; sólo lo esperaba sin dormir y hasta que escuchara el ruido de la puerta podía saber que había vuelto. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver la tristeza de Robin.

Después de 2 semanas se armó de valor para seguirlo. Flotaba muy cerca del piso siguiéndolo de cerca. Vio cómo atravesaba el parque y ella lo siguió entre los arbustos. De repente, y sin querer, tocó una rama con la cabeza y movió las hojas, el ruido que hizo puso en alerta a Robin. Ella no sabía a donde esconderse y sólo se le ocurrió meterse sigilosamente al estanque que estaba cerca. Robin miró hacia un lado y luego al otro. Y prosiguió su camino. Star salió toda empapada del agua fría, pero rápidamente reanudó la persecución..

Al salir del parque él siguió caminando y se metió por un callejón oscuro. Justo a la mitad del mismo se encontraban unos vagos, que al verlo solo, sin equipo y sin armas, creyeron que era una víctima fácil. Los 5 sujetos decidieron que era la mejor oportunidad para atacarlo. Star, muy asustada, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sin importarle que fuese descubierta, pero la reacción de Robin ante el ataque la dejó muda. Éste golpeó con furia desmedida a cada uno de los vagos, la sangre comenzaba a caer en grandes cantidades proveniente del rostro del más grande. Anticipó cada movimiento con un cálculo que realmente daba temor. Star tapó su boca con las manos para ahogar un grito. El tipo que iba sangrando recibió más golpes de una forma brutal: cara, pecho, abdomen; hígado. Golpeó sin miramiento alguno todo su cuerpo hasta que lo dejo en el suelo casi inconsciente.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Robin le jaló de la camisa obligando al pobre sujeto a mirarlo.

-No, en lo absoluto- Respondió el otro con temor, pues los otros ya lo habían abandonado.

-¡MÍRAME BIEN!- En su desesperación se quitó el antifaz.

-Eres tú, deberías estar muerto… simplemente el vago se desmayó.

Star no pudo ver el rostro de Robin ya que él se encontraba de espaldas, pero sin duda el otro sujeto lo conocía. Así que minutos después se acercó a "auxiliarlo":

-¿Y usted conoce a Robin? Le costó varios minutos despertarlo.

-No precisamente. A mí me habían pagado hace años para matarlo, pero al parecer corrió con suerte.

-¡ES USTED UN DESGRACIADO!, eso fue lo ultimo que oyó el maleante antes de ser noqueado por un puñetazo de Starfire.

Así que decidió no perder tiempo y fue siguiéndolo hasta que llegó al circo. Esto fue mucho más extraño para ella porque creía que a él no le gustaban los lugares como éste. Seguía observando pero es atacada por detrás por el resto de los vagos para tomar venganza. Error. Por creer que ella era débil por sí sola, se llevaron una tremenda paliza. Cuando terminó de noquear al último, se dio cuenta de que Robin se le había perdido de vista. Tenía que darse prisa o no sabría que es lo que hacía él por las noches.

Entró a la carpa por un costado, y vio que encontraba en donde guardaban a los animales. Trató de cruzar rápido y sin hacer ruido, y por no mirar al suelo pisó la cola de un león, que rugió de tal manera que seguramente se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia, así que buscó un escondite y sólo le dio tiempo para treparse sobre un elefante y colocarse la alfombra que llevaba el animal en la espalda, al cabo de pocos segundos apareció el cirquero, un tipo gordo, de barba negra, con sombrero de colores, y un traje blanco azul y rojo. En su mano derecha llevaba un bistec. Fue con el león y le dio carne, pero al ver la cola de éste se dio cuenta de la pisada, así que se puso a buscar. Star estaba nerviosa. El cirquero pasó por el elefante y al parecer no había visto nada, pero Star de repente sintió un jalón en su pie derecho. Un segundo después estaba en el suelo. El cirquero la vio con enojo, y se la llevó. Extrañamente, Star no opuso resistencia alguna, quizás porque sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Entonces fue llevada al centro de la pista, donde un reflector la iluminaba completamente. El cirquero que la sujetaba de la mano miró hacia arriba y le preguntó a un par de sujetos:

-"¿Oigan? Alguno de ustedes conoce a esta chica"

-"Pues yo no traje a nadie, pero vaya que es hermosa, déjenla aquí."Decía un tipo rubio y de ojos miel.

-"Mmm, me parece conocida, pero tendría que preguntarle algunas cosas para confirmarlo" decía el chico de cabello negro y corto; curiosamente lo llevaba mojado (no como Robin que se atasca la cabeza de gel). Ambos chicos estaban trepados en la plataforma del trapecio, al parecer estaban practicando. El de pelo negro tomó el trapecio para sólo bajar como lo hacen los de este oficio. Es decir, se tiró justo a la mitad de la red de seguridad (que ahora sí estaba montada) e hizo un ágil salto para impresionarla. Le tendió una mano en señal de que volvería a subir, pero ahora quería hacerlo con ella.

Ella estaba impaciente por reanudar su búsqueda, pero el chico pelinegro era parecido a Robin, y por eso decidió quedarse. Le tendió la mano al desconocido para subir a la estructura. Por alguna razón desconocida, empezó a compararlo con "su héroe". Eran como hermanos gemelos, e incluso estaba por decirle Robin, pero pronto llegaron a su mente detalles que nadie que conozca a Robin pasaría por alto. Una, no suelta su comunicador "porque siempre puede haber una emergencia". Dos, siempre se peina con MUUCHO gel y no le gusta que nadie le toque el cabello. Y tres, nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas, se quitaba el antifaz, ni para dormir. Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban arriba Estaban muy cerca una del otro, y con la corta distancia Starfire se percató de los ojos azulados del chico y un gran brillo en los mismos. Star se le quedó viendo muy fijamente sin percatarse de que ella mostraba un brillo igual en sus ojos de jade. El chico rubio, que por cierto se llama Nick, se les quedó viendo y dedujo sin problemas el brillo en los ojos de ambos, _Atracción._ Durante esos segundos hubo un silencio absoluto, pero el chico lo rompió:

¿Tú eres la famosa titán y heroína Starfire?

"Eh, si" le respondió con un ligero rubor en su rostro "¿Y cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy Richard"

"Mucho gusto Richard" Él le dedicó una sonrisa que le inyectaba confianza, como la que Robin le mostró cuando ella llegó a la Tierra.

"Nick, por favor" y Nick le cedió el espacio sólo para los dos.

"No se vale usar poderes, ¿ok? Además está la red para que no te lastimes" Ella estaba de pie mientras Richard se preparaba para darle una demostración de cómo se hacían las piruetas en el aire.

Ella sentía un fuerte impulso por saltar; por sentirse de alguna forma, libre. Pues a pesar de los pocos minutos de conocerlo se estaba dando cuenta de que esa actitud es la que quiere que Robin alguna vez le muestre, pero sabía que eso no era posible, la prioridad para él siempre serían la justicia y la defensa de su ciudad. Pero este chico le hacía volar en los aires, literalmente. Ella hizo el salto sin ayuda y hubiera caído en la plataforma casi perfectamente, de no ser porque no sabía caer, pero Richard ya estaba del otro lado para recibirla. La abrazó, y ella no se opuso, de hecho, ella sintió el abrazo muy cálido. Habían pasado muchos minutos placenteros volando sin ayuda de sus poderes. No hallaba la razón por la cual Robin pudiese despreciar el circo. Pero enseguida recordó que hacía fuera de la torre a estas horas y a quién buscaba

"Lo siento mucho, Richard, estoy en búsqueda de Robin, otro Titán, nuestro líder. Me preocupa saber qué le sucede"

"¿Y por qué deberíamos saber nosotros?"

"Bueno, la última vez que lo vi, estaba cerca de este lugar"

"¿No es un tipo que tiene un traje de varios colores y tiene el cabello muy duro de tanto gel que usa?" Nick se reía por lo bajo al terminar su comentario.

"¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, parece que todos los superhéroes buscan su forma de llamar la atención" Richard molestó a Star con ese comentario.

"Si no pueden ayudarme es todo, gracias por la experiencia. Buenas noches" Pensó que quizás por eso le molestaban los circos a Robin. Ya se iba pero Richard la detuvo.

"¿Vaya que te molestó lo que dije, verdad? Lo siento, pero estoy curioso por saber, ¿Estás preocupada por el líder de tu equipo o por él en lo particular?" El volvió a clavar su mirada brillante en sus pupilas. Ella, como si estuviera hipnotizada respondió:

"Es ÉL el que me preocupa. No sé que hacer. Estos últimos días ha estado muy triste y pensativo. Y todas las noches se marcha a no sé donde"

"¿Pero qué puedes ver en un chico cómo ése? El es de los que siempre están casados con el deber. No se divierte, no sale ni siquiera con ustedes a entretenerse. Es un tipo que siempre vela por esta ciudad. Toda la gente le conoce por eso. Es bueno que haya gente que se dedique a resguardar la ciudad, pero ese tipo es un obsesivo. Además, se sabe cuidar solo, no deberías venir en su búsqueda si sabes que aparecerá en su torre al día siguiente" Nick iba al punto

"Necesita mi ayuda"

"¿Y tú lo necesitas a él?"Richard seguía mirándola fijamente, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

"Si, lo necesito. LO AMO, él es seguro de sí mismo, determinado, responsable y un gran amigo con todos los que le conocen, y por eso debo encontrarlo. No puedo verle derrumbado por un problema en el que sé podría ayudar de alguna forma"

"Vaya, cómo la trae ese chico" concluyó Nick. Con la respuesta, Richard dejó ir a Starfire y la vio partir de regreso en la torre. Luego volteó hacia Nick y le dijo:

"Gracias por todo, es bueno recordar viejos tiempos, esta terapia del trapecio en el circo me ha servido de mucho. Es hora de volver. Adiós, y buena suerte." Entonces ambos se dieron un abrazo afectuoso, pues sabían que esa era la última semana del circo en la ciudad, y quizás pasaría un tiempo para volverse a ver a su buen amigo.

"Adiós, volador Grayson. Y no debes dejar ir a esa chica, se ve que te quiere mucho"

"Lo tendré muy en cuenta" Minutos después. Richard se quitaba el traje de trapecista para volver a ser Robin, el superhéroe. Cuando estaba por salir de la carpa, Nick le gritaba a lo lejos:

"Sabes, también deberías cambiar esos colores. Pareces semáforo"

"También tomaré eso en cuenta" Decía mientras hacía una señal con la mano.

Starfire estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Al ponerse a pensar, aquel chico, Richard, le había despertado emociones nuevas, pues ella había sido atraída por aquel par de ojos azules. Pero ahora sólo quería descansar, Ese rato en las alturas acabó con sus energías. Así que se disponía a dormir pero oyó un ruido en la entrada principal que la puso en alerta, como si nunca hubiera estado cansada. Robin iba llegando con pasos sigilosos hacia su habitación, pero se quedo frente a la puerta de cierta chica que, sin saberlo, le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él, y decidió tocar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Star quería fingir que ya estaba dormida, pero su reacción final fue muy diferente de lo planeado. Salió rápidamente y abrazó a Robin muy fuerte, como para no dejarlo escapar, mientras lloraba un par de lágrimas. El correspondió al abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y acariciando su larga cabellera rojiza.

"No hace falta que te preocupes más por mí. Ya estoy bien"

"¿Pero dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Estuve buscándote toda la noche sin ningún resultado"

"déjame mostrarte algo" Robin iba enviando a la hermosa alienígena al interior de su habitación. Una vez que sentaron en la cama redonda. Robin lentamente se quitó el antifaz. La pelirroja reconoció al instante esa mirada, y un sonrojo cubrió toda su cara al recordar todo lo que le había dicho. Pero ese sonrojo aumentaría de intensidad al ver que ambos acercaban sus rostros, mirándose fijamente. Él la tomo de un brazo y ella lo acercaba con su mano derecha al cuello de él. Sus labios se rozaron primero con timidez, luego el contacto fue más atrevido, pero aún cálido y tierno. Al terminar Robin le contó a Starifre todo: Su nombre real, su relación con el circo, la muerte de sus padres y ese sentimiento nostálgico cuando el circo de un amigo cercano, Nick, llegó a la ciudad.

Robin estaba por ponerse el antifaz de nuevo, y la mano de Star se movió para impedirlo.

"Quiero ver tus ojos siempre, puedo ver lo que sientes en ellos"

"Sólo cuando no estemos defendiendo la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien"

Y el antifaz cayó al suelo, mientras los dos estaban juntando sus manos, sus labios, y sus corazones.


End file.
